Pan y menta
by Elphyra
Summary: Pese que a Elrick le gusta el olor a flores que desprende su amada. Y a Rosalheen le gusta el olor a pan porque le gusta su panadero. Ella está prometida con Everdeen. Y Elrick lo sabe y la sigue amando... Para Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul de parte mía como participación en el juego "Amigo Literario 2013" del foro "Hasta el final de la pradera". Espero que te guste :)


**Disclaimer: **todo lo referente al mundo de Panem es de Collins :)

**Para Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul con la esperanza de que le guste (de parte del Juego "Amigo Literario 2013" del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"). Especialmente ésta pareja (Señor Mellark con Señora Everdeen) era una cosa que quería hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo... y ahora he encontrado la ocasión perfecta. :)**

**Me he inventado dos nombres para los protegonistas ya que solamente sabemos de ellos el apellido. Elrik Mellark y Rosalheen* Runkine (que al casarse se vuelve Everdeen).**

***El nombre viene de Rose, una flor, para seguir con la pequeña tradición de los nombres de flor (tanto Katniss como Primrose son de flores).**

**Espero que les guste, y especialmente a ti, Scarlet :)**

* * *

Era el último pan que se estaba horneando, y Elrick Mellark se aparta de la boca del horno para no quemarse y se apoya en la pared; mientras, con la mano que aún tiene el guante protector se saca el sudor de la frente. Pronto tendrá que abrir la panadería y así empezará la jornada laboral en este día de primavera del distrito 12.

—Anda, hijo, ve a abrir la panadería —dice el señor Mellark, mientras se gira de la mesa del lado con una bandeja llena de pastas en las manos y se acerca a Elrick—. Ya saco yo el último pan.

Era como un acuerdo no establecido previamente. No se sentaron un día los dos en la mesa y decidieron que se harían las cosas así. Era la costumbre. A Elrick ya le parecía bien hacerlo así, le gustaba abrir la panadería él. Y para el señor Mellark sacar el último pan de cada día era un ritual para comenzar la mañana.

Elrick cuelga su delantal al lado de la puerta, deja el guante encima de la mesa y entra en la panadería. Disfruta de esos tres segundos que se está solo allí, a oscuras; el tiempo que tarda en llegar a la puerta para abrirla desde dentro.

Levanta la persiana, y en la puerta de cristal cambia el cartel de banda. La puerta cerrada ya está abierta. Sacude las manos y se situa detrás del mostrador. Y respira profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Le encanta ponerse allí, y oler el olor de pan recién hecho. Es una buena manera de empezar el día. El sonido de la puerta que se abre. Ese olor lleva a Elrick los dulces recuerdos de su niñez, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

Cuando los Juegos del Hambre eran sólo algo que aparecía en la televisión, cuando la cosecha era una cita que se cumplía sin más, cuando su vida no estaba en peligro una vez al año.

Pero ahora todo es diferente. Hacía dos años que había sobrevivido a la última de sus seis cosechas, y su amor secreto también. La chica rubia y de ojos azules acababa de hacer su última cosecha unos meses atrás.

—Elrick —dice una voz dulce, mientras un olor de flores le llenaba la nariz—, hay una clienta para atender, ¿eh?

Y la rubia Rosalheen está frente a él, desnudándolo con sus ojos azules. Y todo el cuerpo le tiembla, y Elrick teme no ser responsable de sus actos y quiere besarla.

Y sabe que no puede hacerlo.

—Ho-hola, Rosalheen.

—Hola, Elrick. Anda, ponme un pan de estos —dice, extendiendo su brazo por el lado de su cabeza y él siente el olor de hierbas del bosque. Menta. Le gustaría comerle el brazo a base de besos, pero se contiene.

Se gira, el olor todavía está en el aire a pesar de que ella ha retirado el brazo, coge el pan que la chica le había pedido y lo pone encima de la barra de la panadería. Una frontera entre ellos dos.

Ella saca el dinero, él le dice cuando vale el pan. Se oye el sonido de algo que cae. Ninguno de los dos le hace caso. Él le da el cambio, ella lo guarda. Unas palabras de despedidas. Ninguno de los dos dice nada más. Ella se va, él se gira. Olores a flor y pan. Ninguno de los dos aspira a nada más que a oler.

* * *

El sol está cayendo, se esconde detrás de los bosques, para salir en otro mañana. Elrick pasa la escoba por la panadería. Otro día que ha sucedido, otras horas que no volverán. Otra oportunidad que ha perdido para decirle a Rosalheen que la ama, desde siempre y para siempre.

Suspira, cansado y enamorado, de amor que nunca ha dicho en voz alta. Elrick oye el ruido de algo que choca contra la pared. Se agacha, lo coge y ve que es una bolsita de hierbas con una cadenilla. Lo huele aunque sabe de quién es. Menta. Rosalheen. Elrick se guarda la bolsita en el bolsillo y continua barriendo.

—Ya he terminado, padre. Voy a dar una vuelta y luego ya subiré a casa —dice Elrick a su padre, que está limpiando la barra y no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

—Claro, claro, hijo, haz lo que quieras —responde el señor Mellark, sin pasar por alto el leve rubor que tenían las mejillas de su hijo, y sabiendo que ya lo ayuda bastante con la panadería.

El amor, ¡ay, el amor! Tanto rompe corazones como los cura. Elrick sale por la puerta de la panadería y queda deslumbrado por la luz del sol del crepúsculo. Con pasos decididos, el chico se dirige hacia la farmacia de los Runkine. Quizás entonces es el momento idóneo para declararle su amor, su cariño y su amistad como no ha hecho nunca.

Pero una sombra se acerca más rápido. Una silueta recortada en el crepúsculo, una figura que se mueve. Un minero que se detiene y se quita la gorra. Esto sorprende a Elrick, quien también se detiene y aprieta la bolsita de menta con la mano. El minero canta, los pájaros callan. Everdeen. Sólo se oye la voz del minero, y Elrick se quiere morir.

Y más aún cuando Rosalheen sale de la farmacia de sus padres. Sonríe, ríe, y con cuatro pases corre a abrazar a Everdeen. Al minero. Y se besan, y Elrick siente que el corazón se parte. Así que era verdad: Rosalheen se veía con un habitante de la Veta, de la sucia y minera Veta.

El amor, ¡ay el amor!. Tanto rompe corazones como los cura.

* * *

Pese que a Elrick le gusta el olor a flores que desprende su amada.

Y a Rosalheen le gusta el olor a pan porque le gusta su panadero.

Ella está prometida con Everdeen. Y Elrick lo sabe y la sigue amando...


End file.
